Like No One Else
by thewriteroflostcauses
Summary: In this life, and the next, and the one after that, and the one that follows.


**Like No One Else**

_**Author's rambling**__: 50 sentence prompt. Some were a bit longer than a sentence, though. Haha. Couldn't help myself._

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own it._

xxx

**#01 - Comfort**

Roxas can only pretend to hate the world for so long before Axel is pushing his way through the barriers and softening the hard heart behind the boy's ribcage.

**#02 - Kiss**

There are a lot of sweet things in this world, but the sweetest of them all is the taste of Roxas' lips pressed against his - or, so Axel thinks.

**#03 - Soft**

Beneath all of that faux hatred and pessimism, Axel knows that Roxas has an incredibly soft side, and he finds joy in the fact that he's the only one that gets to see that.

**#04 - Pain**

It hurts when Roxas tries to push him away; he just wants the boy to know that he's going to be there for him, no matter what.

**#05 - Potatoes**

"Mashed potatoes?" Roxas asks, spoon sticking into the lumpy, white mess on his dinner plate. Axel smirks.

"Yeah. White looks good on your tongue, y'know?"

**#06 - Rain**

On stormy nights, Roxas always presses close to Axel, almost as though he's afraid that the wind and water outside is going to wash his existence away. He whimpers, and Axel feels bad for him - they both know what it's like to lose your existence, and it breaks Axel's heart to see Roxas scared like that, even though this is a new life, and their old one is just a memory now.

**#07 - Chocolate**

"Hey, did you know that chocolate raises your hormone levels? It's like an aphrodesiac."

"Wanna go get some chocolate ice cream?"

**#08 - Happiness**

The day that Axel comes home with a small, sniffing, twitching bundle of puppy in his arms is the day that Axel sees Roxas too happy for words to even describe.

**#09 - Telephone**

When they were teenagers, late-night phone calls had been one of their favorite things; sometimes it was just easier for Roxas to say certain stuff through a receiver, and Axel was perfectly fine with that.

**#10 - Ears**

Roxas had never pegged Axel for having sensitive ears.

**#11 - Name**

Axel gets chills when Roxas whimpers his name into his ear - it's one of the most beautifully erotic sounds in the world.

**#12 - Sensual**

When Axel comes home that night and sees Roxas on the kitchen counter in nothing but an apron, his first thought is to ask, "What's the occasion?"

**#13 - Death**

Sometimes, on nights when Roxas is away with his friends at the movies or just hanging out, Axel wakes up in a cold sweat, out of breath, the nightmares and memories buzzing fresh in his brain. He remembers black trench coats, fake emotions, the significant lack of a pulse, and nothing in his chest to pump the blood - and all he can think is: _that Axel died; this is my life now_.

**#14 - Sex**

Sex for them is like fire; wild, uncontrollable, dangerous - and sometimes it's gentle, and provides light for both of them. Coming together for them is a reminder that they _did _find each other again, that they _can _love each other now.

**#15 - Touch**

Roxas wraps his arms around Axel's waist and presses close, burying his face into the redhead's chest. There are times when touching each other, just a feathery brush to the arm or an embrace, like now, is something that they need to keep themselves tethered to this new existence.

**#16 - Weakness**

Roxas doesn't like people knowing his weaknesses - but Axel knows all of them, and protects them with his life.

**#17 - Tears**

He tries to keep us his façade as best as he can, tries to hide the emotions that he's so unfamiliar with, but Axel knows anyway - he can see it all over the blonde's face how he just wants to let go and fall to pieces.

**#18 - Speed**

"We have to make this quick, " Roxas whispers hotly against his neck, mouth pressing sloppy wet kisses there, "lunch break ends in twenty."

They're both a bit surprised by how fast sex can still be incredible.

**#19 - Wind**

The howl of the wind makes him think of how empty he used to be - how empty _they _used to be - and Roxas is thankful that he's getting a second chance, thankful that he gets to do things right this time.

**#20 - Freedom**

This new life, this new chance, it's like breathing in freedom for the very first time.

**#21 - Life**

At the end of the day, when Roxas slides into bed beside Axel and settles against his warmth, he figures that dying before had been worth it. At least he has Axel for real, in this life.

**#22 - Jealousy**

He knows that they've all been through so much together, and that being reunited in this life means so much to all of them, but still, Roxas can't help the twinge of anger that he feels when Axel and Demyx hold each other just a little too tightly when they hug.

**#23 - Hands**

As Roxas wraps his thin fingers around Axel's, the redhead realizes that things are going to be okay in this life. And in the next, and the one that follows, and the one after that...

**#24 - Taste**

The way Roxas writhes above him, beneath him, is more than enough reason to endure the bitter taste the male's essence leaves on his tongue as he swallows.

**#25 - Devotion**

_"Let's meet again, in the next life."_

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting."_

**#26 - Forever**

If they could both somehow manage to find each other this time, who's to say that they can't do it again?

**#27 - Blood**

At the sight of the blood dribbling from Roxas' nose, Axel goes ballistic on Seifer for hitting Roxas in the first place. The cops have to pry Axel off.

**#28 - Sickness**

"Eat it." Axel says, pressing the spoon to Roxas' closed lips, but even the smell of the food is making Roxas more queasy than he already was. Food has never seemed so unappealing. "For me?" Axel pleads, and Roxas looks up, sees the worried and desperate look in Axel's eyes, and caves.

Just, y'know, it'll be _Axel's _fault when he throws it all up later.

**#29 - Melody**

Their love, it's like music, when the notes are just right, but the sound is too beautiful to explain in lyrics. You just gotta play the rhythm and listen.

**#30 - Star**

Axel's favorite moments are when he and Roxas go out onto their apartment's terrace at night, and hold each other; Axel feels comfortable, content, pressing his face into the blonde's chest while he listens to Roxas rattle off about the different constellations.

**#31 - Home**

For Axel, there's nothing like coming back to the apartment after a long day at work and being greeted by the smell of cookies and soft lips gently pressing against his own.

**#32 - Confusion**

Roxas can't help but be a little worried by the way Axel constantly talks about all of the great things Demyx is up to these days.

**#33 - Fear**

Axel never feels more scared than when Roxas doesn't get home on time when he goes out with Pence and Hayner. There's always that nagging thing at the back of his mind that says, _you've lost him again._

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The flashing outside of the windows during a storm always reduces Roxas to a shaking, quivering mess. It's pitiful, he knows, but he just doesn't want to lose himself again.

**#35 - Bonds**

Axel wakes up to the feeling of fabric wrapped firmly around his wrists, which have been bound to the headboard of the bed, and a smirking Roxas hovering over him. Yeah, today is going to be good,

**#36 - Market**

"Went shopping today." Roxas says as he enters the apartment, toeing off his shoes and depositing them by the door. Axel glances up, sees the pink back in his lover's hand, and quirks a brow. "Got you something really nice." The blonde says with a smirk; he strides over, extends the bag to Axel, and waits for the redhead's reaction once he takes the bag and peers inside. Within seconds, Axel is wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Bedroom. Now."

**#37 - Technology**

The vibration in his pocket takes Axel by surprise as he gets out of the car at his job. He slips his phone out, and smiles when he sees the text.

"_I love you."_

**#38 - Gift**

Roxas doesn't ask for much - after all, he already has everything he's ever wanted, in the form of a particular redhead.

**#39 - Smile**

Seeing Roxas grin is one of the luxuries in Axel's life, and its rarity makes it all the more special.

**#40 - Innocence**

The way Roxas scratches at the surface of the counter Axel has him bent over, the sounds he makes as he's thrust into, the way his back arches so deliciously, the desperate way he pleads for more, more, _more, please, Axel, more_ - it's all a reminder of how much of a stranger to innocence they both are.

**#41 - Completion**

It's only when the come together like this, in this way, with arms clinging desperately and legs entangled, bodies pressed together, mouths moaning and seeking each other frantically, that they ever feel truly complete.

**#42 - Clouds**

They were like clouds before; being pushed and pulled by some invisible force. Then they became fallen angels, and the only thing there to catch them was each other.

**#43 - Sky**

The blue expanse above them is vast, endless, and sometimes easy to get lost in. Axel thinks that it has a lot in common with Roxas.

**#44 - Heaven**

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas. Always have, always will."

**#45 - Hell**

Roxas wakes up, a silent scream forming on his lips, tears clinging to his face, limbs thrashing, Axel's arms wrapped firmly around him as he rocks his lover. He places kisses all over the blonde's face, whispering, "Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm right here. I've _got _you, baby." And Roxas just clings to him, and sobs. He can't bear to lose him ever again. _Please don't let me lose him_.

**#46 - Sun**

He looks up at the sun burning in the sky, and he knows that no matter what happens, he'll find Roxas again, every time. He has to. He can't live without him.

**#47 - Moon**

At night, they both have to face the fear. The darkness that surrounds them is unavoidable, and though neither will ever willingly admit it aloud, they both just wish that the night never had to come. That the _memories _just weren't there anymore. But the darkness somehow always manages to wrap its tiny tindrels around their hearts, and tug, tug, _tug._

**#48 - Waves**

Axel never liked water - but he'd do anything to have an excuse to see Roxas shirtless.

**#49 - Hair**

Axel's hair is as fiery as his personality, and just as untamable. But Roxas likes to think that he's done a good job of at least domesticating the pyro.

**#50 - Supernova**

When they both breathe their last, neither is worried about what's going to happen in the next life. Because they do find each other again. And in the next, and the one that follows, and the one after that.


End file.
